The Parent Trap
by Harushina Neko
Summary: After hearing that Sesshomaru is getting a mate a pregnant and heartbroken Inuyasha flees to Kagome's with their unborn pups But 13yr later what happens when the twins are tired of their mother not telling what happened to their father?SessInu MpregIncest
1. Chapter 1

**The Parent Trap**

**Summary:** After hearing that Sesshomaru is getting a mate a pregnant and heartbroken Inuyasha flees to Kagome's with their unborn pups. But 13yrs later what happens when the twins are tired of their mother not telling what happened to their father? Why they steal the Teutsaiga and shikon jewel and head down the well of course!

**Prologue**

**Sesshomaru's POV!**

"WERE THE HELL IS HE!" the great demon lord of the west roared as he stormed through his castle. I was just got back from one of the most unpleasant meetings of my life only to find my eight month pregnant half-brother gone! I roared again as my eyes started to see red flecks in them, I was out for blood. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" my loyal advisor Jaken yelled as he ran up to me, he stopped for a second to catch his breath. "What is it Jaken I am in no mood to waste time here! We need to find Inuyasha!" "But my Lord this news IS about master Inuyasha!" I knelt down to his level "Well then tell me!" I roared at him.

He gulped slightly "Well my Lord master Inuyasha was last seen leaving his room crying than the servant that followed him saw master Inuyasha jump into the well the human girl of his uses to get back and forth from here". My body had gone completely rigid by the end of Jakens story, my vision started to get blurry and I felt something wet on my cheek. I raised my hand up to my face to find it wet with salty tears

Why did you leave me my love…why?

**Inuyasha's POV!**

I sat down in the chair Ms. Higurashi had offered me and helped me in my seat; it was a little difficult what with my rather large stomach jutting out. I turned and smiled at her "Thank you Ms. Higurashi, I promise I won't be here long" she smiled back at me "It's no problem at all sweetheart! You stay as long as you need to, you'll be perfectly safe". I smiled up at her; she's such a kind woman letting me stay here after _he_ broke my heart. I frowned slightly when I remembered why I was here in the first place

Sesshomaru…I'll never forgive you!

**Chapter 1:**

**To Castle Oblivion**

**13 Years later **

I rolled the sticky rice in my hand as I thought about what's happened in the last 13yrs. The twins, Toketsu (the oldest) and Nensho (the youngest) had grown up nicely, Toketsu had the personality and looks of his father. He was already 5'7 with long silver hair, golden eyes, indigo moon crescent on his forehead, two magenta slashes on each cheek and fore-arm, sharp claws, and strangely enough he has a tail. Nensho on the other hand was my almost exact reincarnation with his white hair, golden eyes, 5'5 frame, fluffy white ears (which-like me- he has to cover with a hat or bandana), loud personality, and the same markings as his brother.

I smiled when I thought of how successful I've been over the years; I went to a local community college and got my bachelors degree in business after about four years _while_ juggling to care for my kids. In college is where I met my friend (and now long time boyfriend) Matsuru Kinoshama, we became instant friends when we met and now nine years later he was the CEO of his father's company with me as his secretary. With that well paying job I was able to move out of the Higurashi home and buy a three bedroom condo in the city for me and the boys to live in. Things couldn't have been better except for one small detail

The boys were always asking about their father

I sighed as I thought about it, what was I supposed to tell them? That their father was a cold hearted bastard that left me for a low life skank! No, I couldn't tell them, the only bright side is they will never find him. I turned around when I heard the front door open to see my boys walking in.

"Mommy! Toketsu is being mean to me again!" Nensho whined as he ran in and hugged me around the waist, I sighed and put the rice ball down and turned to the still balling Nensho. "I wasn't being mean to him I just said he couldn't have ice cream before dinner" my eldest son said smoothly, I rolled my eyes at the both of them but still smiled never-the-less. "Well anyways I wanted to tell you two that Matsuru is coming over for dinn-" "NO!" Toketsu immediately yelled at me, his face twisted in anger. I frowned at him, I never understood why neither of my boys seems to like Matsuru, and he's an honest man, great with kids, and he's very kind to me.

As if reading my thoughts Toketsu said "I already know what you're thinking mom, I don't care if he's a nice man! He's not…he's not him" he said that last part silently. "Onee-san…" Nensho said while taking a step towards his brother, Toketsu shook his head "Gomenusi Oka-san, I think…I'm gonna lie down a little before dinner". And with that my eldest son went up stairs to his room, Nensho turned to me "Does Matsuru-san have to come over?" I smiled at him "Yes darling he does, he says he has a surprise for me…for all of us".

**Time skip, Dinner, Normal POV!**

The inu family was sitting together at the dinner table with a dark haired man thrown in the mix-Matsuru Kinoshama. The man was 6'2 with dark hair, violet eyes, pale skin, lean muscle, and a _very_ handsome face. He and Inuyasha were talking with Nensho while Toketsu stayed silent, that is until Matsuru cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me but I have an announcement to make, Inuyasha?" "Yes 'Suru-san?" he asked confused till the dark haired man dropped to one knee.

"Inuyasha, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he said while pulling out a ring with a white gold ban that had a huge square mystic topaz gem nestled in a bed of small diamonds. Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the question but his face quickly melted into an excited smile "Oh course I'll marry you Matsuru!" he said while jumping on his new fiancé and hugging him-"NO! ABSULUTLEY NOT!" Toketsu yelled at them while he pried the two apart, his eyes shifting from gold to red at a rapid pace.

"Toketsu dear please calm down-" Inuyasha started before his son turned to him with anger clearly written on his face "I WILL NOT EXCEPT THIS MAN AS MY FATHER!" "Toketsu that is enough! I am going to marry Matsuru if you like it or not he will be apart this family!" Inuyasha told him sternly. Toketsu was taken aback by what his mother said till he glared at Matsuru, grabbed his brother's arm, and dragged him out the room. Inuyasha sighed and gave a sad look to his fiancé "I'm so sorry about that love I didn't think he would blow up like that" the dark haired man smiled at him "Nah it's ok I kinda saw it coming, I better get going so you can talk to them but before I do" he walked over and slipped the beautiful ring on Inuyasha's finger before giving him one final kiss before he left.

**Toketsu's POV!**

I lay down in my bed with Nensho snuggled up against me; I shook him slightly to get his attention. It was time to tell him my plan "Hey, Nensho?" "Yes onee-san?" "I think I know where to find dad" this immediately got his attention. "How do you know this?" "Well one day when I went to visit aunt Kagome I heard her and Grandma talking about dad then I walked in and demanded they tell me everything. They were hesitant at first but something must have told them that they should and they told me everything. Nensho, our father is a mighty dog demon from the feudal era that rules the west lands, mom is a half demon that has a sword called the Teutsaiga hidden inside the old shrine, there's also a jewel there called the Jewel of Four Souls a.k.a the Shikon jewel. And Nensho, do you wanna know the best part?"

Nensho looked up at me with curiosity "No, what's the best part onee-san" I smiled at him "The best part is that we can get to our dad through the well in the shrine, it leads straight to the feudal era!" he smiled widely and threw his arms around me "Onee-san this is great! When can we go?" "We'll have to leave tonight if we wanna get there before mom wakes up and before she marries that bastard" I said while getting up and taking some clothes and a sack out my closet. I pulled out two hakama pants and kimono tops (AN: think of something like Inuyasha's outfit), one pair was a super pale blue-almost white- while the other was white. I passed him the blue one.

"Puts these on, you'll blind in more like this" he nodded his head and began to change in front of me; I had to turn around to hide the blush from my face. I've known for awhile that I was in love with my baby brother and I hated that there was nothing I could about, he's my baby brother, he'd never except me. I shook my head to rid of those thoughts and began the task on getting changed, "Hey onee-san does this mean I don't have to wear my shoes?" he asked me. For some odd reason he and mother hated wearing shoes something about restriction or whatever "No you don't have to" "Yes!" he said while giving me a victory sign, I rolled my eyes.

**Time skip! Higurashi shrine!**

Nensho and I walked into the back of the small shrine and passed the well till we got to the little stand at the back. On it was a rusty old sword and a lavender colored jewel on a string that looked like it had tinny teeth on it, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "This is it? This is the items that people cower in fear before?" before I could go on I saw the sword and jewel begin to pulse, I felt strangely drawn to the jewel and began to walk toward it while in the corner of my eye I saw my brother walk to the sword.

As soon as he grasped it the sword transformed into what looked like a giant fang, I took the jewel in my hand and put it on. I felt something akin to power pulse threw out my body; I smiled and looked at my brother who had sheathed his new sword in its case and had strapped it to his hip.

"You ready to go onee-san?" he asked me "As ready as I'll ever be" I took his hand in mine and we walked over to the well. "On three…one…two…three!" and we both jumped in to be engulfed in an eerie purple light.

**TBC…**

Haru: and the story begins! Hope you like it! This is my first try at SessInu so…tell me if I did good!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Who are You?**

**Inuyasha's POV!**

I woke up with a start, Teutsaiga, someone woke Teutsaiga! And I have I bad feeling I know who it was.

I get up as fast as I can and make my way over to Toketsu's room, I don't even bother going in Nensho's 'cause I know for a fact he never sleeps in it. I knock on the door softly "Toketsu, Nensho, you guys awake?" after not getting a reply I fear the worst and open the door to find neither of my sons there and a small note attached to the head board. I slowly walk up to the note shaking slightly, _Oh gods please tell me this isn't happening! _I take the note in my hand to find Toketsu's neat hand writing on it.

_ Dear mom,_

_Don't worry me and Nensho are perfectly fine, by the time you get this note it will be too late. Me and Nensho are currently in the feudal era looking for dad, if you're wondering how we found out where he is Aunt Kagome and Grandma told me. Don't be mad at them we had every right to know, oh and by the way we took the Teutsaiga and Shikon jewel. _

_Love,_

_Toketsu and Nensho _

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I cry out in silent angst and fall to my knees. After a minute of sitting there thinking I came to a quick decisions on what I had to do, I got up and ran downstairs to the phone and dialed a number I knew by heart. After a few rings the person on the other end finally picked up _"Uh…yes Inuyasha what do you want?" _the groggy female voice said. "Kagome get dressed and pack your bags, we're getting the gang back together".

**Sesshomaru's POV! (Just so you know when its night time in the feudal era it's day in the present time and vice versa)**

I was sitting down in my office trying to enjoy my day (and sadly failing) when Kiama my (uh –shudder-) wife walked in the room, the woman was the bane of my existents. After _he_ had left the high council saw it fit to force me to marry her, it's not like the woman was ugly, she was quit stunning actually. Bright indigo eyes, long blonde hair, and a body some woman would kill for, but none of that mattered to me, she wasn't _him_. I glared at her as she walked in and sat down across from me "What do you want Kiama?" I said to her coldly.

She looked at me unfazed by my tone "I want you to do something about that human you insist on keeping here" she said haughtily, I narrowed my golden eyes at her "That human girl you speak of is my daughter". She scoffs at the idea of a human girl being a great demons daughter "The girl is 18 already! In human years she is already an adult so we should treat her as one and send her to a human village to find a husband".

Before I could get any angrier at her the door to my study burst open and in walked in one of the only people who I would let get away with it, Iyasu. Iyasu was a short woman of 5'5, long white hair, deep tan skin, and lavender eyes. She has been the healer/nanny to the inu family since the first members of our family were born, Kiama narrowed her eyes and growled at her "You insolent healer how dare you disrespect us by not knocking before entering your superiors office!" Iyasu just rolled her eyes and flipped the woman her middle finger (Go Iyasu!) and ran over to me looking like she just witnessed the most amazing thing.

"Sesshomaru you won't believe what just happened!" she yelled while jumping in my lap and throwing her arms around my neck, I chuckled at her childish antics "What is so wonderful that you have to be in my lap?", She glared and pulled on my ear hard for my cheek. "Well I just thought that I'd come and tell you that not one but _two_ demonic power signatures were felt coming out the Bone Eaters Well" I stared at her uninterested "So, what does it have to do with me?" the smile on her face stretches till it looks like it's about to break in half "The best part is that both signatures had a combination of both your _and_ a certain someone's if your catching my drift".

My eyes go wide an my body goes rigid, I look Iyasu in the eye to see if she was lying to me, if she was trying to play some sick joke that she knew would get her killed. I looked into the lavender eyes and saw nothing but honesty and excitement "And if that isn't enough proof we also felt the Teutsaiga and Shikon jewel come with it, Sesshomaru, do you realize what this means?". Across from us a forgotten Kiama clears her throat to get our attention "I'm sorry to interrupt Sesshomaru but I fail to see how any of this is even remotely important" I was going to answer but Iyasu beat me to it "It means that that your ass is gonna be outta here in a few days ya biotch!" she sneered at her.

Kiama gasped and then growled at her, about ready to pounce until I said "Iyasu pack some equipment and get Jaken and Rin, we're gonna get my kids"

**Toketsu's POV!**

Nensho and I have been walking for a while now to the west or at least what we thought was west, the closes thing we have to a compass is the pulls and tugs that Teutsaiga gets. Right now Nensho is chatting away like he always does not that I mind, I love the sound of his voice especially if it's moaning out my name, crying-no begging me for more, begging me to pound harder into his tight little a…considering the fact that my tail is wagging in excitement I think it's time I stop fantasizing about my brother.

"Owie!" Nensho yells in front of me as he slaps a hand to his neck, I rush up to him "Nensho what's wrong?" I ask him with concern lacing my voice. He sniffles a little before he's able to answer me "S-something bit me!" I smile softly at him; he always manages to make a big fuss out of things. "Calm down Koinu, just move your hand and let onee-san look at it" after a bit more coaxing I manage to get him to move his hand from his neck and I catch the little thing that falls into my hand. It looks like a…flea?

Nensho and I stare while the little thing tries to get it's bearings, the flea looks up at us and smiles (or at least it looks like a smile from the way his eyes are making a 'u' shape). "Ah young Oji wa nishida it's a pleasure to finally meet the sons of my masters" the old flea said to us, me and Nensho look at each other then back at the flea. Upon realizing why we looked so confused the flea began to introduce himself "Oh where are my manors! Allow me to introduce, I am Myoga the flea and it just so happens that I serve both your parents". Nensho and I looked at him wide eyed "You know our Haha and Chichi?" Nensho asked him "Master Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru? Of course I do child I've known them since they were just pups!" Nensho squealed in delight next to me, I roll my eyes and hold up my other hand that wasn't occupied by the flea to silence him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Myoga, I'm the oldest Toketsu and the flaming ball of energy is Nensho" "Hey!" "Well you know it's true so hush, as I was saying Myoga would you do us the honor of leading us in the right direction towards our father's home?", the flea looked pleased "You mean to Castle Oblivion? Why certainly your majesties! In fact I was heading in that exact direction".

Myoga pointed us in the right direction (turns out we were going the right way) and we set out on our quest with Myoga and Koinu talking the whole way. I just blocked out the sounds of their chatter till I heard a rustling on our right, they must have heard it to for when I stopped they did as well. Nensho and I froze in place and looked to our right, there was more rustling then an angry growl rumbled through the air and from the bushes jumped out a giant demon ferret. I could see my brother's hand start to twitch towards the hilt of his sword but I motioned for him to stop, though our mother had trained us with our demon powers and Nensho especially with a sword, it would kill me if my brother were to be hurt.

The demon barred its sharp teeth and growled at me as I stepped forward, my face a mask of no emotion. I held out my left hand to the side and drew back all my fingers except for my index, after a second of concentration a long eerie green whip like string came out from the tip of my clawed finger. When the ferret crouched down and sprung forward with its teeth barred I pulled my arm back and snapped it forward. The whip lashed forward and swiped the head of the demon off with ease, blood gushed out form the headless neck and the dead demons body fell to the ground with a pathetic 'thump'.

"Onee-san you did it!" Nensho cheered as he came up to me and hugged my arm to his chest, it is a _very_ good thing I can hold in my emotions. I felt Myoga jump onto my shoulder "Congratulations young prince! Now since I'm pretty sure this is your first kill I suggest taking something of the demons body-the pelt perhaps as a trophy". I thought about it till I looked at the demons fluffy white tail, I walked up to it and picked the tail up to find that there was no blood or bones in the tail at all. I asked Myoga about this and he said it was because the female ferret's tail is used as bedding for her young, intrigued by this I reached my hand down and used my claw to make a clean cut on the base of the tail.

I threw the fluffy appendage over my left should and noticed that with it centered in the middle the tail ends at my knees on both sides. I turned around to see Nensho staring at me before he blushes at being caught and turns his head "My my, with that pelt strung over your should like that master Toketsu you look just like your father". I looked at the flea and smiled slightly at him "Just like him huh…" after a minute of silence I tell them it time for us to start walking and we head out to continue the trek to Castle Oblivion.

**A few hours later!**

_ Ok, this is just starting to get annoying_ I thought to myself as another hyena demon came at me with its yellow teeth barred, I rolled my eyes and snapped my arm forward sending the poison whip threw the ugly creature and having it fall to the ground in a pool of its own blood. "WIND SCAR!" Nensho yelled from behind me as he destroyed a few wild boars "VICTORY!" he shouted not noticing another boar coming at him from the side.

My eyes widened in fear, I was too far away, there were more hyena demons surrounding me, what should I do! As I was about to yell his name a white flash came out from the side of the forest and sliced through the boar with incredible speed. The white flash then went around the field taking down the last of the hyenas and boars around us, I ran over to Nensho who was sitting on the ground with an awed and slightly frightened look on his face. "Koinu are you alright?" I said as I pulled him into a warm embrace and held him close "Yes onee-san I'm fine…" he said softly. The moment was ruined when a dark shadow came over us blocking out the sun, I immediately jumped up with my poison whip at the ready and bared my teeth up at the man.

I stopped short as I got a closer look at him, long silver hair, golden eyes, indigo moon crescent, and magenta slashes on his face and arms. I had a gut feeling I knew who this man was but I had to ask to make sure, I squared my shoulders, held my head high and looked him straight in the eye. "Who, might I ask are you?" the man was silent for a moment till he smiled at me

"My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the west lands, and I am your father"

**TBC…**

Haru: SUPER DUPER LONG CHAPTER OF AWESOMENESS! Hope y'all liked it! And thanks to all the people who read and reviewed! Oh and tell me how many of you are going to go see that movie _Sucker Punch_ that's coming out next week! I wanna go see it cause the main character is smoken hot! And her outfit is kinda cute!


End file.
